internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Lyon
| birth_place = Young, New South Wales, Australia | nickname = Garry, Gazza, Lyno, Lion, GOAT | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-hand batsman | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Bowler | international = true | country = Australia | testdebutdate = 31 August | testdebutyear = 2011 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 421 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 8 March | odidebutyear = 2012 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 194 | lastodidate = 24 August | lastodiyear = 2016 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 67 | oneT20I = true | T20Idebutdate = 29 January | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | T20Idebutagainst = India | T20Icap = 77 | T20Ishirt = | club1 = ACT Comets | year1 = 2008–2010 | club2 = South Australia | year2 = 2011–2013 | club3 = Adelaide Strikers | year3 = 2011–2013 | club4 = New South Wales | year4 = 2013–present | clubnumber4 = 67 | club5 = Sydney Sixers | year5 = 2013–present | clubnumber5 = 67 | club6 = Worcestershire | year6 = 2017–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = FC | column4 = LA | matches1 = 74 | matches2 = 13 | matches3 = 123 | matches4 = 55 | runs1 = 692 | runs2 = 46 | runs3 = 1,375 | runs4 = 182 | bat avg1 = 11.72 | bat avg2 = 23.00 | bat avg3 = 12.61 | bat avg4 = 14.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | 100s/50s3 = 0/2 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score1 = 47 | top score2 = 30 | top score3 = 75 | top score4 = 37* | deliveries1 = 16,728 | deliveries2 = 720 | deliveries3 = 27,690 | deliveries4 = 2,959 | wickets1 = 300 | wickets2 = 17 | wickets3 = 407 | wickets4 = 71 | bowl avg1 = 31.78 | bowl avg2 = 34.82 | bowl avg3 = 35.65 | bowl avg4 = 33.64 | fivefor1 = 12 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 12 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor1 = 2 | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = 2 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = 8/50 | best bowling2 = 4/44 | best bowling3 = 8/50 | best bowling4 = 4/10 | catches/stumpings1 = 32/– | catches/stumpings2 = 2/– | catches/stumpings3 = 50/– | catches/stumpings4 = 25/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/272279.html Cricinfo | date = 27 November | year = 2017 }} Nathan Michael Lyon (born 20 November 1987) is an Australian international cricketer. He holds the record for the most Test wickets taken by an Australian off-spin bowler, after passing Hugh Trumble's 141 wickets in 2015, thus earning the nickname amongst teammates of "GOAT", which stands for "Greatest Off-Spinner of All Time". External links * Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Australia Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1987 births Category:Living people